totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath: Pahkitew Island
TBA. Plot LIVE FROM THE AFTERMATH STUDIOS, HERES HAROLD AND SADIE! The audience roars in applause as the studio cameras focus on veteran players Harold and Sadie who are sitting on the main couch at the center of the stage. Sadie: Hii everybody!!Thanks for joining me and my hubby Harold for the Aftermath special for… Sadie/Harold: TOTAL.DRAMA.PAHKITEW ISLAND! Harold: Normally Josh is in charge of the Aftermath but since him and Blaineley got thrown in the slammer during the All-Stars season- Sadie: Still like TOTALLY bummed we didn’t get picked for that! Harold: M’lady Sadie and I got asked to do the Aftermath, pretty cool if I say so myself. Sadie: Well thats enough about that, let’s get on with the show!! We’ll get the cast’s thoughts on their time on the show, find out who the most recent eliminatee was, AND get to see some video messages for whoever the final two are! Harold: This season started off in a brand new place so Chris decided to bring in 14 BRAND NEW contestants as well- Sadie: A pageant queen, a fairytale princess, a farm hand, like even a wizard competed! For sure there was a lot of colorful people this season. Harold: *scoffs* That LARPer is nowhere near the amount of skill I have thanks to Warlock Steve’s Wizarding Camp! Sadie: Teehee aww no one has mad skills like you do sweetie. *Sadie kisses Harold on the cheek which causes the audience to ‘aww’ at the lovely couple* Now let’s get this show started everybody! Once again there is a huge amount of applause as the couple prepares to bring out their first set of guests. Harold: Let’s welcome those who, although tried their hardest, just couldn’t make it to the halfway point this season. Let’s hear it for Pahkitew Island’s pre-merge contestants! Leonard! Max! Beardo! The three guys enter, Max being the most annoyed out of the three while the other two guys smile and wave toward the audience. Sadie: We also have Ella and Rodney! *Sadie claps happily* Ella: *As she and Rodney come onstage* Hello everyone! *Skips happily to her seat on the couch in the top row* Rodney: *He shyly waves at the audience* Great to see you guys! *He sits down in the top row next to Ella* Sadie: EEEE! Oh my gosh it’s like so nice to finally get to meet you guys! Harold: Likewise. It was an interesting change of pace to see newbies take on the challenges instead of doing them ourselves, right Sadie? *She nods in agreement* Beardo: Trust me man those challenges were no walk in the park! Rodney: No kidding! And you two had to deal with like two or three seasons of those challenges. Max: Not to mention that scoundrel Chris McLean! Harold: Well enough about Chris this special IS about you guys afterall! Sadie: Yup yup yup! Ella can I just say that you and Dave were SOOO cute to watch this season! Ella: Thank you Sadie! It is so nice to have that come from someone that is part of such a strong couple like you and Harold! Harold: Alright ladies I think its time the guys got some time to talk too. So Leonard you must have been pretty bummed being the first one to get shot out of that big cannon thing. I mean does Chris not care about the well being of his contestants or something? GOSH! Leonard: Well aside from Ella, Topher, and Sugar no one else seemed to believe in my magical capabilities so it’s no wonder the spell I cast beforehand didn’t have its desired effect! *Beardo subtlety creates the noise of a cuckoo clock which prompts some laughter from the audience* What?! Its all factual! Max: HA! There is no greater laughing matter than the mere mention of the word: “magic”! Such delusions of fantasy are what led to your downfall; we should have created something that was feasibly possible: like an evil lair at the center of the lake! Sadie: Max’s comment aside- Max: How dare you! Sadie: Everyone is DYING to know what the deal is with you and Sugar Leonard. Ella: Oh yes, the two of you did get along very well from the start! Harold: Anything you can tell us? Leonard: Sugar and I? Heaven’s no. As worthy of a warrior Sugar may be a fair maiden has already shared her caging spell upon this wizard’s tome. Leonard’s comment leaves most people in the studio confused until Harold decides to “translate” what he just said. Harold: It’s dwarven for “I have a girlfriend”, duh! Everyone: What?? Rodney: The wizard guy has better luck with girls than I do? Man what could I be doing wrong? Max: It is very rarely that I agree with ANYONE on ANY subject matter… Beardo: Yo Rodney what’re you talking about man? I thought you hooked up with Amy? Sadie: Not really a good choice, but that’s just my opinion… Rodney: I’m not really sure if we can call it official, I mean does she like “like me like me” back? Most of audience (and the girls on stage) ‘aww’ at Rodney’s comment, making him blush like crazy. Harold: Maybe we can get some input from our next set of guests? Sadie: Let’s hope so hubby-bunny hehe! Please give a big welcome to the six current members of Pahkitew Island’s jury! Dave! Scarlett! Sky! Harold: And the most recent eliminated contestants: Samey! Shawn! Last, but not least Jasmine! One by one the jury makes their way on the stage and either greets the audience happily or nervously. Everyone shares hugs/handshakes with the hosts as Dave runs over to give Ella a quick kiss before joining the others that are taking their seats on the second group of couches. Harold: Its great to officially get to meet you guys especially since you guys will play a big part in determining a winner! Sadie: I’m kinda jealous, had Chris put a system like that in any of our seasons like who knows what could’ve happened! Dave: Meh, I’m kinda indifferent toward the people left. I mean I didn’t really know any of them at all, but knowing I could easily be a swing vote is a bit stressful. Scarlett: I’m partially on the same page as Dave, however I do intend to help Sugar win the prize money considering she was a good adversary during my time in the game and I’m impressed with how she’s played the game thus far. Harold: We’ll come back to the rest of you guys’ thoughts on that matter but we need your help with a different situation. See Rodney is unsure about the whole Amy thing despite pretty much everything they went through this season. Here take a look. The monitor shows some static as clips from Rodney’s time with Amy on the show is shown. Among them are: his confessional that started it all, his first encounter with Amy, Amy threatening to “call things off”, him gawking at Amy in her swimsuit, giving her his T-shirt (and being sure not to look at her) after her boobs got exposed on international T.V., and finally him pouring his heart out to her as he took the Cannon of Shame. Ella: *she puts her hand on Rodney’s shoulder* Aww, you two certainly have been on quite the journey together! Samey: For what its worth Rodney I thought Amy would just use your feelings to her advantage like she normally does when guys back home like her. And well…she did for a while…but I think she ACTUALLY started to warm up to you! Sadie: Oh oh oh and we have some footage to prove it! The monitor displays a clip of Amy standing by the Cannon of Shame after Rodney had just been shot out of it as she sadly waves him goodbye before leaving the site. This is then followed by a clip of Amy’s confessional when she was trying to cover up her comment on how sweet Rodney is and the final clip shows her slightly blushing when Rodney gave her his shirt after the whole “booby incident”. Sky: Haha guess Amy’s “mean girl” thing is just a front! Samey: Well…she can still be pretty mean, but it’s nice to know she’s trying to change. Harold: What do you say Rodney, you convinced now? Rodney: It’s settled then! *He abruptly stands on the couch which takes Ella by surprise* Next time I see my girl I’m gonna make it official! *The audience applauds, but Harold and Sadie look nervous* Harold: Umm Rodney, I don’t think the couch can handle that much-*Rodney’s weight causes the couch to split, taking him and Ella by surprise* weight…idiot! Sadie: Well while the stage crew brings in a new couch why don’t we hear what the remaining jury members think of the final three? Shawn and Sky let’s start with you. Shawn: Personally I think Sugar has a better shot of winning, despite her appearance she’s actually pretty versatile with her set of skills and I think it could really benefit her. Harold: Especially in the zombie apocalypse, right? Shawn: Definitely. As shocking as it may be I think I’d actually want Sugar in my quote on quote “survival group”. Harold: Have to say it was swell seeing a fellow camper from Campy Steve’s Survival Camp compete on Total Drama and showcase their mad skills! Shawn: Yup, I even suggested our second camp activity as my challenge for the final 3 to see how well they’d do against the walkers. Jasmine: *to Samey* You’d think this would be a deal breaka, but it just makes him a hecka lot cutea hehe. *Samey giggles with Jasmine* Sky: To answer your question Sadie I’m still sorta debating on who I’m gonna vote for; I’m really against sabotaging in order to achieve victory and from the three players left I think I’d have to go for either Topher or Sugar. *A few collective gasps are heard which catches Sky off guard* What, was it something I said? Beardo: Sky have you NOT been watching the show recently?? Sky: I mean I just got here a few days ago plus I haven’t been able to see any episodes that were after my elimination. *to the camera* Which I still think was uncalled for Chris!! *to those onstage* We all know Amy hasn’t been the most trustworthy and even if Sugar and Topher have their…faults…they haven’t done anything that I’d consider foul play. Jasmine: I’m gonna stop you right there Sky, granted we only learned this recently but Topher was a wolf in koala’s clothing! Leonard: You mean “a wolf in sheep’s clothing”? Jasmine: Same difference! Topher was the mastermind behind A LOT of the drama that went on this season! *Almost the ENTIRE studio gasps in shock* Sky: Seriously?! Shawn: Yup, right after you left the island started going haywire- Samey: So Chris had us go underground and try to stop the island’s self-destruct sequence, which I’m still confused as to WHY that was there to begin with. Jasmine: Topher got there first and tricked us into entering a room full of Chris robots; it was there that EVERYTHING came togetha’ in my head. All of those events that went on that we thought Amy was behind was actually Topher’s doing! Amy might’ve played a part in it, but Topher was the one calling the shots! He even eliminated Samey on the spot when he won just to spite Amy! Sky: Woah! I had no idea he was so sneaky! Max: He must’ve been the one to sabotage my mind-control helmet, that fiend! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! But I must admit it was quite EVIL to tamper with the works of true villain such as myself. Rodney: Attacking Ella to expose her secret must have been Topher too, no way Amy would want something that cruel to happen! Scarlett: My nets being moved…it all makes sense now! Shawn: Yeah…I kinda played a part in that too… Scarlett: Consider yourself on my list…*Shawn gulps* Harold: I guess since everyone’s been caught up with what’s happened maybe we should- *Harold suddenly gets information through his earpiece* wait what was that again? Someone was-? And they’re here now? Um…Ok I guess…*to the audience* We have a special surprise for you guys: the final member of the jury is in the studio as we speak! Sadie: Omg this is so exciting! Did they tell you who it is? Harold: Nope they just said to cue them out, so who’s ready to see the final member of the Pahkitew Island jury? The audience and most of the contestants on stage applaud and cheer at the announcement and anxiously await the reveal. Samey: Oh please let it be Topher! Jasmine: I hear ya mate. Rodney: It’d suck if its Amy but at least I’ll get to talk to her! Max: Sugar was the lesser of three evils it is most assuredly her. Dave: *shrugs* Doesn’t really matter to me. Harold: All right newest jury member, come onto the stage! The theme song for the Aftermath begins to play as everyone looks to the side of stage waiting for the contestant to walk out. A few seconds pass and no one comes onstage which confuses the others. Sadie: *awkwardly laughs* Umm you can come out now, whoever you are everybody is waiting! ?? : Oh shoot I missed ma cue! Footsteps are heard from offstage as the newest member of the jury comes on stage. It is revealed to be…………SUGAR! She comes onto the stage carrying a large basket filled with different foods as she waves and blows kisses to the cheering audience. Sugar: Hey everybody, miss little ol’ me? *She takes a seat next to Jasmine* Harold: So Sugar can you tell us what happened? Scarlett: I cannot believe you got eliminated you were SO close! Sugar: Aww don’t be too upset Scarlett all’s well *snacks on some muffins from the basket* Mm-mm *to the camera* thanks for the Food Safari care package Momma I’m gonna enjoy this! Sadie: Sugar you seem like TOTALLY calm for someone who was eliminated after being so close to winning a million dollars. Sugar: I ain’t sayin’ I ain’t upset I’m just not makin’ a big fuss over it. Anyway Chris had us doin’ challenges ya’ll sent in and we did Shawn’s zombie thang, which was pretty fun! An’ Amy won that one, Topher won a Total Drama trivia thing Scarlett sent in- Scarlett: Chris was supposed to ask you regular trivia! Harold: Yeah, he has a habit of changing challenges at the last minute…*Sadie nods* Sugar: Anyway, the last challenge was a talent show- Ella: Hooray my idea was picked! Sugar: I wasn’t done talkin’! Oh, an “big surprise” I ended up winnin’ that! So it came down to a three-way tie point wise. Shawn: So how’d you get the boot then? Sugar: Well…we all tried votin’ but that was a tie too! *takes a sip from a soda bottle* So Chris just decided to have the fans vote live or somethin’ and I ended up gettin’ the boot. Man I shoulda voted that little weasel off so there wouldn’t be a tie! *angrily bites into a steak from her care package* Jasmine: Wait, why would you vote for Amy?? Sugar: I had to be the last woman standing o’ course! *Jasmine sighs* Harold: An Amy vs Topher finale huh? One thing is for sure it’s gonna be an intense battle for sure! That’s pretty much a wrap for these guys but before we sign off we have a special treat for you all at home, talk about awesome! Sadie: We have some EXCLUSIVE video messages from home for the two finalists, we have yours too Sugar but we can’t show it since you aren’t considered a “finalist”…*Sugar is too distracted by her care package that she didn’t register what Sadie said.* Um…nevermind…let’s get Amy’s video message on the big screen! *The audience claps* The main monitor plays Amy’s video message which starts off by showing three figures, two adults and veteran contestant Heather in her cheer uniform, sitting on a couch in a well furnished living room. Amy’s Mother: Girls I just want to say how proud I am with how you’ve handled yourselves in the competition. Samantha it was good seeing you stand up to your older sister but it was even better seeing the two of you finally come to terms! And Amy best of luck to you in the finals sweetie! Amy’s Father: I can’t believe my little girls have made it this far, no matter what the outcome is you girls have done your best. Good luck in the finale Amy and we’ll see you and your sister when you get home! Oh, and your mother and I want to meet this Rodney fellow too. *Amy’s mother happily nods while Heather rolls her eyes* Parents: We love you girls, do your best! *waves to the camera* Heather: *looking bored* Okay, enough with the lovey dovey already! *this catches Amy’s parents off guard* Amy no matter what the challenge is just beat the crap out of Topher! That little snob has another thing coming if he thinks I’m gonna let HIM be the most memorable contestant, as if! Just win this and we’re golden! The video fee ends after Heather’s “encouragement”. Harold and Sadie: Classic Heather…. Harold: And now for our final finalist’s video message, here is Topher’s message from home! *The audience claps* Topher’s video message begins to play and only a single figure is shown: a fairly young looking woman who is shooting the video in what is most likely the dining area of the house. Topher’s Mother: Topher even though I was VERY against the idea of you going on this show I have to say that you’ve really shown me how good of a competitor you are. I want to say that I’m really proud that you’ve made it this far, but you should know that we are going to have a looooong talk about some of the things you’ve done on this show mister! Next time you want to get involved in something like this DON’T take your uncle’s word that I was ok with it! *to herself* Ha, and he’s supposed to be the “mature older brother”, yeah right! But, everything aside I honestly do wish you the best of luck sweetie and I hope you try your best. Chris when this season’s over we’re going to have a MAJOR talk on the influence you put on your nephew. The video ends and its accompanied by a studio full of gasps and a record scratching sound on Beardo’s behalf. Scarlett: Topher is Chris’s nephew. *deadpanned* I thought we all knew that. Beardo: On what level did it seem like we knew THAT?! Shawn: Honestly, I see it being plausible. Jasmine: Both of them do enjoy seeing others being miserable, grr I should’ve realized this sooner! Harold: *as the theme song begins to play* Well that was certainly unexpected… Sadie: Looks like we’re gonna have to wrap things up here for now- Harold: But make sure you guys tune in for what I’m sure will be an epic showdown: TOPHER VS AMY!! Sadie: Yup, so be on the lookout for the drama-packed season finale of Total- Harold: Drama! Both: Pahkitew Island! Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Sugar was eliminated between episodes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Aftermath Episodes